Miyu and Kanata: Epilogue
by theredrebel
Summary: After a few years since Miyu left, our favorite anime love team Miyu and Kanata reunite! So... what'll happen then? Read to find out! .smiles.
1. Don't You Ever Go

**Disclaimer: UFO Baby/ Daa! Daa! Daa!** is not mine… I just want the two to be in a love story! I'm so in love with the Miyu-Kanata relationship…No one in the universe could ever make me lose interest in them!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER I:

After Miyu left, Kanata felt lonely. Living with his father again felt...different. With Luu and Wanya gone, he felt even lonelier. Every day he keeps thinking about her. He can't stop thinking about her...Despite Christine's efforts to make him happy and relieved that Miyu is gone and making him forget her, she fails every time.

Meanwhile, Miyu is also in the same position as Kanata. She misses him so much that she feels she is about to explode. She admits it. She has feelings for Kanata. She...loves him more than anyone else on Earth. She never even got to say, "I love you."

After a few years when Miyu and Kanata finished school, they find themselves in the same store, shopping for the same thing. But both of them weren't looking for Miyu was busy with her cellphone and Kanata was busy looking at the list of groceries his father told him to read. Both of them walked on the grocery aisle, not looking, not focusing. They both grab the same item. They both look up and see each other.

Upon seeing Miyu for the first time in years, Kanata feels all of his feelings for Miyu rushing back to him, like water bursting from a dam. And upon seeing Kanata for the first time in years, Miyu blushes and thinks about the time they both lived in the same house.

"So...Miyu, how are you? Long time no see," Kanata said to Miyu, breaking the awkward silence between them. "It's been a long time."

"I agree. It has been a long time," Miyu replied. She looks at him and thinks, 'Kanata still has the same face. Kanata is still the same. But he's more...handsome, in a way.'

On the other hand, Kanata thinks, 'Miyu is more beautiful than ever...Why didn't I tell her straight and seriously my true feelings for her back then! I'm such an idiot!'

"Have you been okay?" Miyu asked. She blushed when their eyes met. She finally said to him, "Are you busy this afternoon?"

"Huh? Me? I'm not too busy..." he said.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering..."

"Do you want to have lunch with me later in the nearby cafe?" Kanata asked suddenly. Miyu was dazed. Kanata never asked her to eat with him like that.

"Me?" Miyu asked, dazed from Kanata's question.

"Who else is here in the aisle? Of course you!" Kanata said sarcastically. 'Still the same Miyu...'

'Still the same Kanata,' Miyu thought with a face.

"I guess I'll see you later," Kanata said. "Meet me later at that cafe near here and don't forget."

"After they separated, Miyu blushed at this thought: Kanata asked her out on some kind of "date"? Why?

When Miyu went to her rented apartment, she took a bath, remembering the time when Kanata walked in on her taking a bath. She smiled at the thought. After taking a bath, she dressed in a floral dress and wore her lipstick and fixed her hair. She went outside of her apartment and walked to cafe.

Meanwhile, Kanata was running to the temple when he accidentally tripped on a step to his house. He washed it off and bandaged it. He then remembered the time when he and Miyu fell down on a cliff and they both got hurt. He remembered that Miyu dressed his wound and when she looked up her face was close to his. He face was so pretty, so beautiful. Even when he was going to meet her later, he missed her so much. He fluffed his pillow and lay down to read his manga. Then when he heard Miyu's voice, he jumped up! He had a sudden flashback when Seiya put them to sleep and Miyu's hand was on top of him. He snapped back and looked at the time. He was late for with his "date" with Miyu!

He dressed up as fast as he can and ran as if a thousand tigers were chasing him.

At the cafe, Miyu was already there, reading a book. She kept glancing at the clock and looking outside the window. 

'Kanata's late,' she thought to herself. Five minutes flew by, fifteen; twenty, twenty-five, thirty...

'He obviously isn't coming. He's probably out with Chris-chan and completely forgot about our meeting...' she thought with a sigh. 'But maybe I'll give him another chance!' Forty minutes, forty-five, fifty, fifty, fifty-five, an hour, an hour and five minutes, twenty...

'He must have forgotten he had to go here,' Miyu thought. She sighed and said to herself, 'Might as well leave...'

Miyu's eyes started to swell and went red. Tears fell from her eyes and fell into her cup of tea. She stood up and walked fast to the door. When she was already outside, something came over her and she started to run to go to the train station to her hometown.

The second Miyu ran, Kanata came and missed her by an inch. He was already sweaty and he was panting so hard.

'I hope I'm not too late,' he thought. 'Stupid Santa! He held me off for so long!'

Kanata entered the cafe. There was no sign of Miyu anywhere. He asked the waitress if he saw her.

"You just missed her. She was crying while she was running," replied the waitress. "She must be waiting for someone."

"Damn!" Kanata said. "Do you know which direction she went to?"

"To that side," she answered. "I don't see her that often here. She must be from another town. She may have gone to the train station."

'Thanks," Kanata said.

Kanata ran as fast as he could to the train station. He was already dead tired. But NO! He wasn't going to let Miyu get away...not like this.

He was at the train station. He bought a ticket to Miyu's hometown in a booth. He ran and ran to the train station... 

Miyu was there where the trains would board passengers. She was crying so hard. She was all alone with no one to comfort her.

'Why didn't he come? He shouldn't have invited me to have lunch with me! He's so mean...After all these years…he still hasn't any respect for me...' Miyu thought while crying.

Then just as Miyu was standing up from her seat, Kanata came silently behind Miyu. She was about to walk towards the train as opened but Kanata suddenly hugged her tight.

Miyu was surprised. She did not expect that at all. Tears, once again, flowed down from her face and called out, "Kanata…"

"Don't go, Miyu…Don't you ever go…" Kanata said. Tears flowed down from _his_ eyes this time. He…_loves_ her…

"Don't go, Miyu…" he kept saying.

Miyu faced Kanata and hugged him tight. Kanata held on to her as if it was the last time. Tears were in his eyes. It seems that he wasn't even aware that his tears were falling down his face. He finally spoke…

"We should be more honest about our feelings…" he said. These words came out of Kanata's mouth. He was madly in love with Miyu and he never wanted to let her go ever again, not even for a minute.

"I love you," Kanata said.

Kanata started to kiss Miyu and this time, luckily, there weren't any interruptions since many of their almost-kissing scenes were always interrupted! (All of you must think: FINALLY!)

Moving on to the story…

Miyu kissed Kanata and held on to him. She backed up a bit and said, "I love you, Kanata…" And she kissed him again.

Papers and candy wrappers were flying about as the two held on to each other. Miyu's hair and dress was also dancing with the wind. Kanata's lips were warm. 

When they finally decided to let go, they started to go outside the station, holding on to each other and with Miyu's head on Kanata's shoulder.

"Ready for lunch?" Kanata asked.

Miyu wiped away her tears and said, "Yes…"

They walked on the street and Miyu looked up at Kanata and said, "I love you Kanata…"

And another kiss met Miyu's lips.

"I love you too, Miyu…"

They knew, then and there, that there was no person good enough for each other for they already found their one and true love.

The end…

Or so it may seem…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**YAAAAA! (meaning: hi) Hope you liked it though I kind of rushed it a bit but there is a next chapter! I'll try and make it more romantic too! See 'ya! Ja ne!**


	2. It's Just Soup

Disclaimer: UFO Baby/ Daa

**Disclaimer: UFO Baby/ Daa! Daa! Daa!** is not mine and will never be… I just want the two to be in a love story!! I'm so in love with the Miyu-Kanata relationship…No one in the universe could ever make me lose interest in them!

CHAPTER II:

It was morning in the Saionji temple. Steam floated from the kettle that Miyu Kouzuki prepared. Kanata Saionji, the boyfriend of Miyu, was reading his book.

'I must say: Miyu is doing a good job in preparing food now. She really showed some improvement,' Kanata thought while observing Miyu who was preparing pumpkin soup.

Miyu looked back at her boyfriend and caught him staring at her. "What??"

Kanata blushed at the fact that he was observing Miyu. "Nothing…I was just looking at you…"

"Neh, Kanata! You're blushing because of that?" Miyu sat down, opposite Kanata and held his hand. She stood up a bit and gave Kanata a kiss on the cheek.

Kanata, however, had another idea in mind. He grabbed Miyu so she was to be closer to him. A LOT closer.

"Kanata!" Miyu started but was silenced by Kanata's warm finger. He held on to her waist and pulled her to his lap. Miyu pushed him away lightly but Kanata moved to give Miyu a mind-blowing kiss.

Miyu wanted to move away but everything just started to fall in place. The kiss seemed like forever. All was heaven until…

"Hmm…something smells like…" Miyu whispered. Her eyes suddenly focused on the stove and saw smoke coming out from the pot!

"EEEHHHH!" she screamed and pushed Kanata so hard that he fell from his chair.

"OWWW!!" Kanata moaned.

"Ai!! My soup! It's ruined!!" Miyu pouted.

Kanata stood up and rubbed his aching back. He looked at Miyu who was really sad. She was looking forward to serving Kanata the soup.

He walked over to the stove and looked if it still had hope. But the soup was burned pretty badly.

Kanata looked at Miyu who was very disappointed. He kneeled beside her and put his hand on her head.

Miyu looked up and smiled warmly at Kanata. "I'm sorry, Kanata," she sniffed. "It's just soup…It's nothing to cry about…" She tried to smile her smile but she looked down instead.

Kanata looked at Miyu and her disappointed face. Then he had an idea! He grabbed her hand and told her to dress up.

"Kanata, where are you taking me?" Miyu asked confused.

"To the market. This time, no kissing," he replied.

Despite being confused, Miyu dressed up so she and Kanata could go to the market.

'I wonder what he meant by that?' Miyu thought while wearing her pink blouse. "What did he mean by 'this time, no kissing'?"

A soft knock was heard and Kanata poked his head inside. "Are you done Miyu? Ne-?"

He realized then that Miyu was not fully dressed. She was just wearing her blouse and her underwear. The whole thing took a while for Kanata to register what he was seeing.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!! Pervert!!" Miyu screamed.

"GOMEN, GOMEN!!" Kanata ran to the kitchen.

Despite the fact they were now girlfriend and boyfriend, they still weren't used to seeing each other…that way.

After a few minutes, Miyu came out in her pink blouse, light-blue skirt and black sandals. She looked really cute but that wasn't the thing Kanata was paying attention to. He was more focused on the shade of red her face was in.

"I'm ready," she said quietly.

Kanata smiled and looked at her. He offered his arm and Miyu shyly but happily took it. They walked to the market and bought delicious things like noodles, vegetables and of course, pumpkin.

As they were going home, they passed by a store which sold jewelry. Kanata continued walking but then he realized that he left Miyu behind.

"Miyu, you should really tell me to stop if you're gonna look at something!" Kanata scolded.

"Sorry, but look!" Miyu said pointing at a beautiful ring. The ring had a diamond in the middle and two rubies in the shape of hearts were at the diamond's side.

'It looks…beautiful…' Kanata thought. 'It'll look best on…Miyu. I'm sure of it. Why don't I…'

"What do you think of it Kanata?" Miyu asked breaking his thoughts.

"Ne—I-I think i-it's cute…" he stammered.

"What's wrong with you? A minute ago you were fine," Miyu said. She tilted her head in curiosity. "Do you have a fever?" She said, placing her soft hand on his forehead.

"I-It's nothing!" he said too quickly.

"Come on, Kanata! We're dating, remember? You can tell me anything!" Miyu said, squeezing his shoulder and giving him a kiss on the cheek. With that, Kanata blushed even more wildly.

"Why are you blushing?" Miyu asked, noticing his redness. "Stop acting like when we were fourteen!! We're already dating, remember?"

"Let's go. We have something to do, remember?" Kanata interrupted. Miyu eyed at Kanata suspiciously.

On their way back, they ran into Aya, Nanami and Christine. All of them aren't the same girls who were fourteen. They were still the same, though.

"HEY!! What are you two doing here?" Nanami asked.

"We went shopping for food," Miyu answered. "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

"Sure, we would—!" Christine started but Nanami shook her head saying no.

"Well, we have plans tonight! Thanks, maybe some other time!" Nanami said. "Oh, and take these!" She said handing them over a bottle of champagne, a bouquet of roses and lilies, a CD that played some of the most romantic love songs.

"What are these for?" Kanata asked.

"Nothing, it's just we haven't seen you in a long time! They're gifts!" Nanami said.

"Miyu-chan, Kanata, can you come for lunch tomorrow? We can have a little get-together at my place!" Christine said happily. "There's also a surprise."

"Of course we'll come, Chris-chan!" Miyu said but she was cut-off by Nanami.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow!" Nanami said.

The three girls were dragged away by Nanami and they left a confused Miyu and a puzzled Kanata. 'What was that about?' they both asked in their thoughts.

**WITH AYA, NANAMI AND CHRISTINE**

"Nanami, why did you refuse to eat with Miyu and Kanata?" Aya asked Nanami.

"Because, I want to them to have their moment!" she replied with a sly smile.

"Huh? Their moment?" Aya and Christine repeated.

"You know, _their_ moment…" Nanami said in unison.

**WITH MIYU AND KANATA**

Miyu laid down the shopping bags and stole a glance at Kanata. 'What was he planning to do?'

"Miyu, help me make pumpkin soup," Kanata said.

"Huh? Pu-pumpkin soup?" Miyu stuttered.

"Yeah, we can make the soup again," Kanata said, not looking up at Miyu.

"The soup?" Miyu asked. She suddenly realized what he was trying to do. "You're helping me with the soup? Kanata, that's so sweet of you!" she said, locking Kanata in a tight embrace and kissing him on the mouth.

Kanata just smiled and started making the soup. Miyu help of course but it took a bit longer than expected since she dropped a plate, spilled the water and tripped…as usual. All the same, she was happy. She went to the bathroom to freshen up before dinner. Miyu went back into the kitchen and had a huge shock.

Kanata was there sitting down on the table as usual but he changed the atmosphere. Roses and lilies in a vase were on top of a white table cloth; the lights were dimmed and there were candles everywhere.

Kanata stood up and walked towards Miyu, kissing her hand.

"Kana-Kanata, what…is…this?" Miyu said, looking around the kitchen.

Kanata just smiled gave Miyu a heart-stopping kiss. After a few minutes, he released her and said nothing else. But Miyu knew there was something to this dinner. What is it?

Kanata pulled the chair to let Miyu sit and kissed her forehead.

"Oh and Kanata…" Miyu said, smiling.

"What?" he said looking up at her.

"Thanks for the soup!"


	3. A Flower's Language

**Disclaimer: UFO Baby/ Daa! Daa! Daa!** is not mine and will never be… I just want the two to be in a love story!! I'm so in love with the Miyu-Kanata relationship…No one in the universe could ever make me lose interest in them!

CHAPTER III:

Roses. Lilies. Sunflowers. Baby's Breath. Begonia.

Damn. Why are there so many flowers in the world!! One kind of flower that comes in different colors is enough!

There are so many choices…If I choose just one kind, it's so plain. If I choose a bouquet with multiple flowers, it's too much!

I need someone with an experience or two. Or at least a someone who knows what women want!

I got it!

I reached for my cell phone in my pocket and dialed a friend's number. It starting too ring now. She picked up.

"Hello, is Akira there?" I asked.

"This is she. Who's this?" she asked.

"It's me, Kanata," I replied.

"AAAHH! KANATA! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE WE'VE TALKED! HOW ARE THINGS GOING WITH YOU AND MIYU?" she asked.

"We're doing great. Thanks. How are things with James?" I asked.

"We're doing great! In fact…I'M ENGAGED WITH HIM!!" Akira shouted on the phone.

"Wow! Congratulations! I'm very happy for you two," I said. "By the way, Akira, are you here in Japan?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Well, I need your help with something. Can you come here in the flower shop near the market?"

"AHHH!! WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST SAY SO?" Akira shouted.

Suddenly, the receiver hung up and Akira came to the shop in mere minutes. Boy, she is fast…

"HERE I AM!!" she announced. Everyone in the shop looked at her like she was some crazy lunatic.

"Akira, keep it down! You're acting like a mad man!" I whispered at her.

"Alright, alright!" she said. She then took out a book called _A Flower's Language_.

I saw that book before. It states all of meaning of the flower. Lame. But I know every girl in the world cooed over that boring book.

Women. Bah.

"Okay," Akira started. "Maybe, we'll go over here to this section!"

She then started pulling me over to some table with pink flowers. Boy, was she strong.

When I called Akira to help, I didn't know that she meant business! My head started ringing on the first fifteen. Then, with her constant chattering, my head was aching on the next twenty minutes. After fifteen minutes, my head starting pounding. Unfortunately, another customer stole the flowers Akira picked up so she started yelling over the place. That's the part when I felt my head was being hid with a hammer.

"AKIRA!! WOULD YOU STOP WITH ALL THIS COMMOTION! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE," I shouted at Akira after her shouting match with the stranger.

"Okay, okay, okay," Akira said nonchalantly. I hate it when she does that. "Well, I found the perfect bouquet for Miyu now! Rejoice!"

She turned to the register and held out a beautiful bouquet. On the edge of the bouquet were a mixture of white carnations (remembrance) and stock ("You'll always be beautiful to me"). Pink roses ("Please believe me") were next. In the center were gorgeous red roses ("I love you").

Akira turned to me with a smile. She squeezed me shoulder and said, "Miyu will love these. Trust me. Someday you'll be ready."

I smiled at what she said. But I wondered about what she said. '_Someday you'll be ready_.' What in the world did she mean by that?

I climbed the temple stairs and made my way to the living room.

The television was turned on. Dishes were drying. The floor was clean. The windows were washed. The toilet was clean. There weren't broken glass. A pot of hot soup was cooling down on the stove. There wasn't a speck of dust on the tables too.

I turned to the couch and saw her lying down, probably from the exhaustion from working.

My Miyu.

I walked towards her, careful not to make the slightest noise. I kneeled in front of her, gazing at her angel of a face _**(A/N: I'm not that sure about that description. Sorry for interrupting! Gomen!)**_.

She was sleeping so peacefully. She was smiling too. She must be having a good dream. Good.

I stared at her, looking at her features, from the smoothness of her skin to the curl of her eyelashes. It's as if angels helped make her.

Even though I know that she's right there in front of me, inches away, I miss her. I actually miss her. I was missing her already.

She started to wake up, slowly opening her eyes, showing her beautiful emerald eyes with complete innocence.

"Ka-kanata," she whispered. She started to smile and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked really adorable…

"When did you come back?" she asked, smiling brightly.

Instead of answering, I hugged her tightly in my arms as if there was no tomorrow.

"What's the matter, Kanata?" she asked. Judging by her tone, she was worried. "Is something wrong? What happened?"

"Nothing's the matter," I said. "Can't we just stay like this for a few moments?"

"Kanata," she whispered.

"I missed you, Miyu," I whispered in her ear.

"Baka! You just went out for an hour not for a month," she teased.

"I don't care. I still miss you," I said.

"That's…that's so sweet!" Miyu cried, wrapping her arms around my neck. I then started to carry her and spun around while she was laughing.

"By the way, I have something for you," I said, putting her down back on the ground.

"What is it?" she asked.

I showed her the bouquet of the flowers I bought for her. She smiled and said, "They're beautiful, Kanata." She then leaned into me and gave me a quick peck on my mouth. "I understand."

I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair. She then walked to the kitchen to get a vase. I started to follow her but I spotted a book on the couch. I took a quick peek at the title of the book. I smiled. It was _A Flower's Language_.

I looked up at her with wide eyes. She smiled back at me and continued looking for a vase.

My Miyu.

_I love you, Miyu. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._

These words kept repeating itself in my head like a broken record. I didn't mind. I was with this **fan**-tastic girl. And I never want to let her go. Never.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hello!! I'm totally sorry for the late updating… I have two reasons why I updated late! Reason 1: I had writer's block; Reason 2: My internet was down while I had writer's block. Don't believe me? Oh well…**

**Don't you just hate writer's block? Well, I'll try to update sooner! I promise! Please be patient!**

**See 'ya!**


	4. Sooner or Later Than You Think

**A/N: Hello!! This is the fourth chapter!! I hope you like it!!**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. The scenario, however, is of my own creation!! **

CHAPTER III:

It was a typical day in the Saionji temple. Well, if you believe screaming and whining were normal.

Sitting on the couch, with her arms folded across her chest, Miyu Kouzuki looked adorable even if she was pouting at her boyfriend, Kanata Saionji. Kanata was looking stoic and was watching TV as we speak.

Miyu, however, kept pouting, looking away from Kanata.

What do you supposed happened?

_Flashback…_

_Kanata was sitting in his room looking at a small brochure when Miyu came traipsing inside his room without even knocking. __**(AN: I know they're boyfriend and girlfriend but you gotta have some privacy)**__._

_Kanata hurriedly hid his brochure inside the drawer of his desk. Miyu saw this and asked about it._

"_Kanata, what did you hide there?" Miyu asked, curious._

"_None of your business, Miyu," Kanata answered nonchalantly._

"_Come on! You can tell me!" Miyu grinned._

"_No! It's a secret," Kanata said.._

"_Oh, so, you can show Akira but not me?" Miyu asked angrily, pouting._

"_Why do you keep dragging Akira in almost every conversation we have?" Kanata asked, annoyed._

"_Then why don't you include _me_ in the conversations we have?" Miyu retorted._

"_Stop being childish," Kanata said coolly._

"_I am not."_

"_Are so."_

"_Am not."_

"_Are so."_

"_ARE NOT!"_

"_ARE SO!"_

"_Humph! There's no point in talking to the brilliant Kanata Saionji. I'll just leave," Miyu said, swinging her hair while turning to leave._

_With her remark, Kanata smiled. He knew how childish Miyu can be. Sometimes, even the smallest of things she would poke her nose around it. Kanata shook his head and brought out the brochure he was hiding from Miyu. It read: _Engagement Ring Guide_!_

'_Good thing Miyu didn't see this. I do feel guilty for making her angry," Kanata thought. 'Haaaa…what the hell? She's going to be so happy later that she'll forget all about this fight.'_

_Kanata leaned on his chair when the phone rang._

"_Oi, Miyu!" he called. "Answer the phone!"_

_But the phone kept ringing._

"_Sigh…she's probably too busy sulking to notice the phone," Kanata mumbled._

_He walked over to where the phone was and answered the phone. It was Nanami on the other end._

"_Saionji-kun, is Miyu there?" she asked._

"_I don't know where she is. We had a small fight a few minutes ago," Kanata said._

"_Does she know that you're going to…?" Nanami asked, leaving a trail of thoughts behind._

"_No, she doesn't have an inkling!" he replied. "But I did make her mad a while ago."_

"_Neh?! Why?"_

"_She almost found me reading the engagement ring brochure you gave me."_

"_Oh, so what did you do?"_

"_I hid it but she wanted to know what I hid so then, the usual, we got into a fight."_

"_Really, Saionji-kun, you two are the weirdest couple I have ever known," Nanami said._

"_What do I do next?" asked Kanata._

"_Hmm…maybe you can apologize."_

"_Yeah, you're right. I should. In the future, we shouldn't keep anything from each other."_

_Nanami smiled despite the fact that Kanata can't see her. "Good, Kanata! Well, I'm going to meet Aya in a few minutes. Goodbye!"_

_Kanata put down the receiver and went back to his room, passing by Miyu's room. He opened the door slightly, finding a sleeping Miyu on the desk. He smiled at the scene. Kanata went inside the room and gently put her hand on her hair and whispered, "I love you."_

Kanata glanced at Miyu who was still pouting. He smiled at her even though she couldn't see it for she was busy pouting.

'I should apologize,' Kanata thought.

Kanata leaned towards Miyu and rested his head on her shoulders. Miyu, surprised at his actions, pushed him slightly away. However, Kanata was stronger and kept his head on her shoulders. Kanata closed his eyes and relaxed. He then placed his hand on top of Miyu's and held it tight to prevent it from escaping. He then sat up and looked into Miyu's eyes.

"Miyu…I-I'm really sorry about before," he started, looking down on the floor. "I-I know that I shouldn't keep anything from you but…"

Suddenly Miyu's slender finger cut him off by placing it on his lips. She calmly smiled ay him and placed her hand on his cheek, stroking it gently. Kanata felt his face grow hot. He knew that his face was starting to blush.

"Kanata, it's okay. I thought about it and I thought it was wrong for me to demand your secret. I also apologize for bringing Akira in the subject. I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh, Miyu… You don't have to apologize," Kanata smiled gently. "But someday, you'll know my secret. You'll know sooner or later than you think." He then kissed her on her cheek and stood to go outside.

Miyu eyed him with curiosity. What in the world did he mean by that? Whatever it was, Miyu just smiled and followed Kanata and gazed at the stars together.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Greetings!! I hope this was not too rushed and is nice… Anyway, I would like to thank those who have given reviews in the past: mikairis27, chocolatefudgecake, misstruthfully, StarXxX and Sapphire Rose E. Thanks for the reviews! They really helped!**

**Please wish me luck that I have more ideas for the next chapter! crosses fingers**


	5. Brilliant Ideas

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay! This is chapter 5 and I hope it doesn't suck. A lot. By the way, the engagement's just around the corner… just not… now. But don't worry it'll come around soon. Sorry for the delay but I am gonna write it! I promise!! **

**Oh yeah. For those who reviewed this fic then thank you very much! I really appreciate it!! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. The scenario, however, is of my own creation!! **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER V:

'What could Kanata possibly mean by that?' Miyu thought while she was walking to Aya's house.

Ever since Kanata said that she'll know sooner or later his secret, she keeps thinking about his words. Reading between the lines wasn't exactly... a skill of Miyu's. Maybe Aya, Nanami and Christine could help her out.

She arrived at Aya's house at around noon time. Christine and Nanami were already there and they were all starting to eat their lunch. Miyu joined in eating and told her friends about what Kanata said.

"So any brilliant ideas on what he meant by that?" Miyu asked, hoping for an answer.

"Maybe he's gay and he's gonna confess to you," Aya proposed inappropraitely.

"AYA!! He's not gay!" Miyu and Christine shouted simultaneously. Miyu looked at Christine in curiosity. Christine blushed.

That was weird since Christine has been dating Nozomu for at least two years now. They're even engaged.

"Sorry. I guess the Christine of the the past spurted out," she said. Nanami looked at her with a strange look and Christine said, "Hey, I still love Nozomu, for your information." She pouted.

"We didn't say anything," Miyu said, patting Christine's back.

"Anyway, that's a completely far-fetched idea," Nanami said. "There's no way that Saionji-kun would be gay."

"Maybe he's going out of town," Aya said.

"No, that can't be it," Miyu argued.

"Maybe he's dying," Aya said.

"AYA! Stop making inappropriate and far-fetched suggestions," Christine snapped. "They aren't brilliant ideas!"

"Maybe they would be," Aya protested.

"Well, all of your ideas are weird," Christine said.

"I was hoping for more appropriate and more possible answers," Miyu said.

"They can be possible," Aya argued.

"Back to Miyu's topic..." Nanami said. "I really don't know what's that about."

"Wow, it's weird that for once you don't have any guesses to what people mean..." Aya commented, grabbing a handful of chips and stuffing it on her mouth.

"Well, I'm not exactly a rocket scientist," Nanami snapped, grabbing the bag of chips Aya was holding.

"Okay, let's think about this, guys! I really want to know what he means!" Miyu whined.

"Hmm... I think we're gonna have a little _Thought Experiment_," Nanami muttered softly.

"What's a _Thought Experiment_?" Miyu asked.

"Basically, we figure stuff out like a detective would do and then we solve the case," Nanami explained.

"Isn't it easier to call it a game like Clue?" Miyu asked.

"What's relevant about that?" Nanami asked. "There are no candlesticks, professors, murders or whatever in your life," Nanami reasoned.

"Hmm... I guess so," Miyu said.

"Isn't it much easier to spy on Kanata?" Christine suggested. Everyone looked at Christine and pondered about that idea.

'It would be easier to follow Kanata and not get caught than thinking until our brains turn to mush,' Nanami thought.

'It would be fun to spy. Hmm... Maybe a life of espionage can be fun...' Aya thought.

'Hmm... spying on Kanata? I don't think that's right,' Miyu thought.

"Well?!" Christine asked.

"I don't know..." Miyu murmured.

"Come on! It'll be fun! Plus, we'll know what Kanata's doing!" Christine pleaded.

"I don't want to spy on him, okay?!" Miyu yelled.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say!" Christine said.

Miyu looked at the clock and saw that it was half-past three. Time to go home. She sighed and looked at Aya, Nanami and Christine.

"Listen, I have to go. It's almost four and I have to start making dinner," Miyu said.

"Oh, okay," Aya said.

"I will," Miyu said, standing up and walking to the doorway. Aya stood up to walk her to the door.

"Bye, Aya! Thanks for having me over!" Miyu called from the gate.

"Bye, Miyu!" Aya waved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, that helped a bit,' Miyu thought, smiling a small smile. 'Things will get better. I think.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aya sat back down on the couch in the living room. Christine and Nanami was watching TV while eating a bag of marshmallows. Aya stood up and sat on the floor near Nanami and Christine to watch television with them. Her pink-haired and brunette-haired friends looked at her.

"We're still gonna spy on Kanata, right?" Nanami asked.

"Oh yeah!" Aya said, grinning mischievously. Christine gave Nanami and Aya a high-five.

"Miyu won't mind if we spied on her boyfriend," Aya assumed. Christine giggled and Nanami nodded in agreement.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well I hope that didn't suck. That's the shortest that I wrote too. I hate this chapter!! Ugh!! Anyway, review if you want. I won't stop you. But I promise it'll be better next time!**

**By the way, in the next chapter, Christine, Nanami and Aya are gonna spy on Kanata. What in the world will they see him doing?**


	6. Should We Tell Her?

**A/N: Okay, okay, okay! This is chapter 6 and counting! Well, ideas have been, uh, hard to find. It's like finding a needle in a haystack. sigh Okay, I've been thinking but nothing's coming out. I wasn't able to update soon because it was, er.. it _is_ our examination days but I sneaked and tried to finish this!! **

**Oh yeah. For those who reviewed this fic then thank you very much! I really appreciate it!! I am also gonna consider some... And you're right. It has been a bit monotonous.**

**In this chapter, Miyu and Kanata aren't gonna show much. It's mostly about how Nanami, Aya and Christine, spying on Kanata.**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. The scenario, however, is of my own creation!! **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER VI:

"All right! Assemble in front of the door!" Nanami said, clutching a military helmet.

"Where did she get the helmet from?" Aya whispered to Christine.

"Quiet please," Nanami said.

"Uh, what are we gonna do exactly?" Christine asked.

"Take down these notes!" Nanami cried with stars in her eyes.

"Do we have to?" Aya whined. Nanami shot them a scary look. Christine and Aya immediately took out a small notepad and took notes from Nanami's extensive lecture ending after thirty minutes. This is what they wrote

_**MISSION**:_

_SPY ON KANATA SAIONJI_

**_OBJECTIVE:_**

_FIND OUT WHAT HE'S DOING AND WHAT IS HIS SECRET_

**_SUBJECT:_**

_KANATA SAIONJI, SON OF HOSHO AND HITOMI SAIONJI_

_CURRENT BOYFRIEND OF MIYU KOUZUKI_

**_THINGS NEEDED:_**

_NIGHT VISION GOGGLES_

_BINOCULARS_

_WIGS_

_NEWSPAPERS (for pretending to read while watching him)_

_ CLOTHES (coats and sweaters)  
_

_SHADES_

**_AFTER THIS:_**

_TELL MIYU IS NECESSARY AND_

_SHOP!!_

After all this, they all departed from Christine's house and set off to spy on Kanata. Nanami glanced at her watch. It was almost lunch time. The perfect time to leave home. They set off for the Saionji Temple, hiding behind the tall and shady trees on the sides of the temple stairs.

11:00 am. They suddenly heard footsteps arriving from the top steps of the stairs. Christine hid behind the trees; Nanami hid behind a rock and Aya hid behind a stone slab on the foot of the stairs. It was Kanata. Obviously. He looked around and looked up the stairs as if to see if Miyu was right behind him.

'We're the ones behind you, idiot,' thought Nanami evilly.

As Kanata started walking towards the town, the three stalkers followed Kanata from a safe distance, far enough to hide from Kanata and close enough to see what was he doing. He stopped abruptly and looked behind him as if sensing something or someone following him.

'Damn, he may know he's being followed,' Nanami thought.

Kanata raised his brow and shook his head as if saying that it was crazy; nobody was following him. WRONG!!

He walked to town where he ran into Santa. They were saying something that the three spies didn't understand. But it seemed to be funny since Santa was laughing hard and Kanata was in a slight shade of red. He bade goodbye and moved on.

Next he went to the store to buy stuff. It looked like vegetables and eggs.

Christine was getting tired from all this. She whined to Tenchi, "Nanami! I'm getting tired. He's not doing anything suspicious! It looks like he's just shopping for ingredients to use for lunch!"

"Shh! He might see or hear us," Nanami said.

"Chris-chan is right. I'm also getting tired. So, why don't we just stop this and go home and eat lunch?" Aya suggested.

"WHAT?! Give up when we're at the top of our game?" Nanami said.

"On top of what? Vegetable shopping?" Aya asked sarcastically.

"Ok, I admit it. We're not going any where. But if something were to happen then I'd like to find out and tell Miyu!" she replied.

"Ok, ok, ok. We'll give it one more hour and if nothing happens we're gonna stop this," Nanami said.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ohh! Look there! Isn't that person familiar?" Christine said, pointing to Kanata.

"What? Who? When? Where? How? Huh?" Aya asked, confused.

"Over there!" Christine pointed.

Christine pointed to Kanata who was laughing with a girl with long black flowing hair. She hugged him tight and took his arm. They started walking when Christine realized who the girl was. It was no other than...

"Hey! That's Akira!" Christine shouted.

"Shh!!" Aya and Nanami cried, pulling Christine behind a wall.

"If see us then we're dead!" Nanami whispered.

Nanami looked around and saw that Kanata and Akira were looking around. 'Damn, they probably heard!' thought Nanami. From the distance, they just shrugged and continued walking along the street, window shopping.

"Come on! We'll lose them!" Nanami said, pulling Aya and Christine.

The three girls hid behind different places. First was the bushes. Next was the phone booth. Then the post. The wall. A car. Behind an old fat man. Behind an old lady. Behind a small kid. There were more ridiculous hiding places you could count.

"I wonder what they're gonna do?" Nanami said.

"The question is: is this a date?" Aya asked.

"Of course it is! Look!" Christine cried.

"I just don't see Kanata cheating on Miyu. It's just so unbelievable!" Aya said. "This is a perfect idea for a play!"

Nanami gave Aya a hard smack on the head, leaving a huge bump. Christine suppressed a few giggles and Aya shot her a mean glare.

"What the hell was that for?" Aya cried.

"Stop thinking about your plays and focus on the 'Kanata-cheating-on-Miyu' problem!" Nanami scolded.

"Hey, they're stopping at the ring store?" Christine said, pointing.

"WHAT?!" Aya and Nanami said in chorus, pushing each other to take a look. Was it really that possible? Is Kanata really cheating on Miyu? That was totally unbelievable! Totally unacceptable! Out of the question!

Kanata was leaning over to the glass cabinet, pointing at rings and possibly rejecting most of them. Akira shook her head at the rings Kanata chose. With each ring her looked at, his face was expressing disappointment. His face suddenly lit up when he spotted a ring. The perfect ring, possibly.

Nanami got the binoculars from her backpack and focused it on the ring. Even from a distance, the ring glittered in the light on the store and of the sun. It was the perfect engagement ring. Nanami squinted in anger as Akira slid the ring on her left hand's ring finger.

'That should be Miyu's,' Nanami thought.

Akira jumped up and down in excitement, possibly from the joy of Kanata giving her an engagement ring. She hugged Kanata and spun around, laughing her heart out.

"I think we've seen enough..." Christine said. They all walked home to Christine's house, discussing what happened.

"Yeah, I agree..." Aya said in a sad voice.

"But what are we going to do about Miyu and all this? Should we tell her?" Christine asked, worry showing in her eyes. It seems that tears were going to stream down from her face.

"We have to tell her," Nanami said. "If we don't tell her sooner or later then she'll get hurt."

"I guess so," Aya and Christine said in a gloomy chorus.

"So who's going to tell her?" Aya asked.

"NOT ME!!" Christine and Aya shouted.

"HEY!" Nanami cried.

"I guess you're the one who's gonna tell Miyu," Aya said.

"I'm gonna try..."

* * *

Riiiing! Riiiiiiing! Riiiing! Riiiiiing!

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Miyu shouted from the other room.

Miyu ran from the kitchen and picked up the receiver of the telephone. The voice on the other end was stuttering.

"Uh... hello?" Miyu asked.

"Hey... Mi-miyu?" Nanami said, stuttering.

"Nanami? Is this you? Your voice is shaking?" Miyu said. "What's the matter?"

"Is Kanata there?"

"No, he went out. Why?"

"I have something to tell you. I think you have to sit down for this."

"Why? Is Kanata hurt?" Miyu asked, worry filling her voice.

"No... but... okay..."

"What?"

"Please promise me that you won't hate me for telling you this. I juts didn't want you to get hurt."

"Nanami, you're really scaring me. Tell me! What's wrong?"

Nanami relayed the whole story to Miyu. Akira. Kanata. The walk. The shop. The ring. Her laughs when she was wearing the ring. Miyu stayed silent the whole time. She didn't make a sound. There wasn't any reaction from her at all.

"Miyu? Are you still there?" Nanami called.

"I... I... I have to go," Miyu said. After that the line went dead.

Nanami stared at the phone and said, "This won't end well... I can tell..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: HAAAA!! I'm done with this chapter, thank God! I still have one day of examination to go! I am going to have a writing frenzy this weekend and I am going to update a lot! Yahoo!! Wish me luck!!**

**Read and review if you like, please!! :)**


	7. To Whom Was That Ring For?

**A/N: This is Chapter 7!! It's been hard to gather ideas for fanfics these days... Mostly because, I'm busy with school, I have a lot on my mind and there are not much idea coming in and out. It's really been a problem...**

**Anyhow, I'll still struggle to finish this with perfection (or at least with good grammar and plot)! eyes sparking with determination I have to! I won't let down the readers!**

**Okay, this chapter is mostly about Miyu and Kanata and fighting calmly(as usual) about what Nanami, Christine and Aya saw. What will happen? I guess you'll have to read and find out! It's not that long anyway...  
**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. The scenario, however, is of my own creation!! **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER VII:_**  
**_

Late at night...

I made my way through town to get home to the Saionji temple, his family's place. Though I was tired and sleepy from today, I gathered all of my strength to go home and not fall asleep on the temple stairs (which is a very long way to pass through). Groggy and tired I may be, I still managed to hold all the stuff I was carrying: shopping bags, books (mostly manga) and something that Miyu will really like...

About after 15 minutes of climbing the stairs, I silently opened the door to avoid waking Miyu, who may be asleep at this time of night. I walked to the kitchen silently to avoid making any noise. When I entered the room, it was dark and silent.

'Miyu must have turned off the light,' Kanata thought.

I walked over to the refrigerator and got myself a carton of juice and a glass from the glass rack. I turned on the lights in the kitchen and poured juice over the counter facing the dining table. I glanced up and saw Miyu, her face fill with either anger, concern or disappointment. Her hands were folded over her chest and her legs were crossed. She looked tired... as if she was waiting all night here.

"Ahh... I'm sorry that I came home late... I was..." I started.

"Where did you go this afternoon at 11 am?" Miyu asked calmly. There was no emotion in her voice. It was scaring me...

"Answer me, please, Kanata..." she said calmly.

"I... uh... met Santa and talked about... guy stuff," I said. She closed her eyes tight and opened them. There was sadness inhabiting her eyes. Something was definitely up.

"Why are you lying to me, Kanata?"

"Huh? Lying? Why would you think that?"

"You were out with Akira, weren't you, Kanata?"

"What... what makes you think that?"

"Nanami, Christine and Aya spied on you this afternoon. Nanami said that you went to a ring shop with her. Am I right?"

"I knew there was somebody watching me!"

"Kanata, please answer my question."

"Well... yes..."

"Why were you there?"

I felt annoyance creeping over me. I wanted to hold it back but it burst right out of me. "Why do you care? It's not like you're my wife!" I snapped.

Her expression didn't change. It was like... she wasn't in the mood to get angry.

"I just want to know, Kanata... Is something wrong with that?"

"Ahh... no... but... please, give me a break. I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

"We'll go to sleep **if** you answer this question."

"What is it?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Ye-yes! What makes you think that I don't?"

"Nothing. But... I want to ask you one more thing."

"Yeah...?"

"To whom was that ring for?"

"That's... that's none of your business!" I cried, running away from the room.

I entered my room and closed it shut. She mustn't know... She must never know yet!

I settled in my futon, and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep fast but I don't remember.

But that night I had a dream. A nightmare. I remember it very clearly. It was too vivid.

What happened was I was walking with Miyu. She was crying when we were walking. I didn't comfort her or anything. She looked up and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. What was I doing?! Hug her for Pete's sake! But couldn't for some reason. We crossed a bridge in the park and she sat down, still crying for some reason. She looked at me and said, "Let's break up, Kanata. Please! I'm begging you!" She said that crying in my arms. She kept repeating those words. Until I felt that she wasn't there any more. I looked for her and I glanced towards the river under the bridge. I spotted a head of blond hair. She wasn't swimming. She was just floating there. Floating. Bobbing up and down. I knew it was Miyu. She was drowning. But I didn't save her. I didn't jump off the bridge to take her on dry land. I just watched her bobbing up and down. I also did a strange thing.

I put my hand in my pocket and took out the ring that I brought that afternoon. I dropped it in the river and hit the water. Then the ring began oozing out blood. I took a step back and fell on the bridge's floor.

And that's when I woke up. I bolted up from futon, breathing heavily. Miyu was still asleep in her futon, safe and sound. 'Thanks goodness,' I thought.

I looked at her while she was sleeping. It was like watching an angel. Then it hit me. I had to do it tonight. I had to do it tonight! I was sure of it.

I made my way to the kitchen and to the phone. I dialed the number of my two friends and asked a for a favor. A very special favor.

* * *

When we were eating sukiyaki and fried shrimp that afternoon, I decided to ask Miyu if we could eat outside for dinner. A dinner that would change our lives forever. I hope.

"Ahh... Miyu..."

She looked up at me and gave me a questioning look. She then looked down again to eat her rice and said, "What is it?"

"Wouldyouliketogotodinneroutsidewithmethisevening?" I said a little bit too fast.

"Huh? I didn't understand..."

"Oh... I said, 'Would you like to go to dinner outside with me this evening?'" I said slowly.

"Uhmm... sure..."

I smiled. "Great! I'll meet you at Cafe Anniversaire!"

"Sure..."

I hope tonight will bring Miyu in high spirits! She must be waiting for this day for years. I know I was... thought at that time, I didn't realize it yet.. Tonight will go well. I'm sure of it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: KYAAAA!! I'm soooo sleepy!! It's 1:22 am now as I finish this fanfic... I'm pretty tired.. But I don't care!**

**So... Kanata's going to propose to Miyu in the next chapter, which of course will be a happy occasion. But don't get your hopes up! Something will happen. I'm not going to tell you if it's good or bad and I won't tell you what will happen! Apparently, you won't know until I organize the situation! Who knows how long will that take? Mwah hahahaha!!**

**PS: I wanna dedicate this to _chocolatefudgecake_, the first fanfic writer whose stories I have read upon signing up here in! She's also the first friend I made here in this website! Hehehe! This is dedicated to you, babe! Peace! :P**

**PPS: Just because I said "babe" doesn't make me a guy. I'm a girl. I swear. Don't let my username fool you. I'm just tomboy-ish because men are so racist to women, thinking they're better than us... Pah! I'll show them... Mwah hahahaha!!**

**PPPS: The reason why _suohtakamura0828_ is my username is because Suoh Takamura, the secretary from the Elementary Student Council and ninja, from _Clamp School Detectives_ is my crush for about 5 years (making that since Grade 2 and I'm in first year high school). The numbers stand for my favorite friend's birthday. I think I'm babbling now... Bye...**

**PPPPS: Oh by the way, before I forget, I want to announce that I have another story coming up! Take a look at my profile and you'll see what it's about. It's entitled, _The Showdown_. It's debut will on the night I get home from our field trip this Friday... which makes that the night of August 22. **


	8. Picture Perfect

**A/N: This is Chapter 8!! The engagement is here!! This... is going to be... great! Or so you think... A small sad thing will happen but heck, it's great stuff... I hope.**

**I've been thinking of this when I was writing chapter 6 or 5. I took the suggestion of one of the readers... and she/he was right. Something sad or something should happen. It has been a bit monotonous... Thanks for the suggestion (even though I forgot who it was)!! **

**Okay... _The Showdown_ is finally here!! It came before this chapter... Hehe... I really hope that it's great... This first chapter is just a bait or something like that... I hope it'll lure rabbits in my trap... Mwahahahaha!! Joke...  
**

**Disclaimer: Daa! Daa! Daa! is not mine. The scenario, however, is of my own creation!!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER VIII:

This was the night! This is finally THE night!

Everything was perfect and was in place.

The band.

The dinner.

The flowers.

The ring.

Everything was supposed to be picture perfect. No mistakes. None at all.

Now all I have to do was make a speech and prepare for the speech leading to the proposal. This was going to be so great! I went out today with Santa and Nozomu to go to the dry cleaners to pick up my tuxedo that I had dry cleaned almost a week ago.

After I picked up the stuff I was supposed to pick up, I went out to get some pizza with the guys. We ate at a local pizza parlor and began discussing my proposal.

"Yah! This day has finally come! Out Kanata has finally sucked it in and decided to marry Miyu!" Santa hooted.

"Shh, his fan girls might hear you! The last thing we want is a bunch of morbid looking fans at the restaurant, staring at Kanata while he makes his big thing," Nozomu said, flicking Santa on the forehead.

"Uwah, Kanata's so lucky that he found the girl of his dreams..." Santa said dreamily.

"Yeah, but luckily I also found mine!" Nozomu said, his eyes fluttering up and down.

"Who?" Santa asked.

"Christine Hanakomachi, dummy," Nozomu said.

"Well, if you have Christine then I have Akane," Santa said, posing.

I looked at the two and chuckled slightly. I _was_ lucky. But I'm not sure if I could do it even if I wanted to so badly. What was I gonna say? What if I just blurt out something that was just gonna make her leave or worse: break up with him? Nah... Miyu wouldn't leave me. Or would she if she felt sick and tired of their relationship? No, she wouldn't leave me. Or was I too confident of the idea?

"...so where are you going to have it?" Santa asked.

"Huh?" I asked, unaware that he was asking me something.

"I said, 'I wonder where they're going for their honeymoon. Say, Kanata, so where are you gonna have it?' What's wrong with you, man?" Santa asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing at all," I replied.

"Is something bothering you?" Nozomu asked.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

"Oh really? Then why the spacing out?" Santa asked.

"I'm worried that something will happen tonight, something bad," I said.

"Oh come on! What could go wrong?" Nozomu asked.

"Yeah, he's right dude. You gotta lighten up!" Santa said.

"I guess you're right," I said.

Yeah, nothing will happen. I'm so sure of it. Nothing bad will happen. Only something good will.

* * *

"Uwah! So he's finally asked you out for dinner?" Nanami squeeled. "And in a super fancy restaurant? That's so romantic!"

"Please give us all the details!" Aya cried. "This could be good for the next play I'm having..."

"Would you stop talking about you're play?" Nanami snapped at Aya. "Tonight may be the night..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, come on, Miyu! You know what I'm talking about!" Nanami nudged.

"She's talking about a big proposal!" Aya squealed in excitement.

"Hey, guys, I'm not even sure if that's gonna happen. He might be breaking up or something in a big restaurant so that I won't feel so bad," I said.

"No, I'm sure that this is a proposal!" Nanami said with stars in her eyes.

I smiled at Nanami's optimism about tonight. But who knows what might happen tonight? He's probably breaking up with me so that he can go to Akira. Or he might propose... But he's not the type to do that after a year or something. But he's been weird lately... He has changed a bit. Or maybe I have?

"...so what color is good?" Nanami asked, breaking my thoughts.

"Huh? I asked, confused.

"Hello? I asked what color you're going for tonight," Nanami said.

"Is something wrong?" Aya asked.

"Nah, nothing," I said. I decided to change the subject. "I think black will be good. It'll give an elegant look.

"I suppose so..." Nanami said.

"I have an idea! Let's go shopping!" Aya cheered.

"I really thing that-" I said but I was cut of by Aya.

"Come one," she said, dragging Nanami and I from the temple.

* * *

_After a few hours, with an hour left before she had to go..._

I came out of the dressing room, wearing a black silky evening dress with an embroidery of leaves and vines on the hem of the skirt. I was also wearing a silver necklace and gold star-shaped earrings.

"Uwah!! Miyu, you look radiant! You're so dazzling!" Aya shrieked in delight.

"Do you really think so?" I asked.

Nanami and Aya nodded.

"You better get going home and get ready! You have less than an hour before dinner. Let's buy this and let's go!" Aya screamed, leaving the other shoppers staring after her.

* * *

I was wearing my earrings in front of the mirror on my desk when I heard a voice outside the door. I didn't know who it was but it was certainly familiar. I opened the door and Mr. Deer-san was outside. He was accompanied by, no other than, Christine.

"Good evening, Miyu!" Kanata asked me to fetch you.

"Oh, where is he?" I asked.

"He's going to come in fifteen minutes after you arrive in the restaurant," she replied. "He still has to make preparations before he arrives..."

As I walked with Christine and Mr. Deer-san, I couldn't help the feeling that something was wrong with tonight. I know something bad was going to happen. I brushed away this feeling and replaced the thought with what tonight was about.

Huh... I was so worried that I forgot to think about what tonight was. What was tonight? Could tonight may be the night? Nah... that's impossible or is it?

* * *

I arrived at the restaurant a little early than expected. All I have to do now was wait for Kanata. It wouldn't take a long time. He'll be here, as he promised...

* * *

I was walking down the street with the ring in my hand. I was so happy! She'll be with me forever...

* * *

He's going to be fine...

* * *

We're going to be fine...

* * *

He's safe...

* * *

We'll be safe in each other's embrace...

* * *

I smiled at myself and closed my eyes and suddenly pictured Kanata walking down the street, holding a box in his hand. Now, he's waiting for the go light to cross. Green. He's now crossing the street...

* * *

I waited for the green light. Green. I smiled and took a step forward, thinking about Miyu and how she was just a few minutes away...

* * *

I began to breathe heavily. Something's not right. I'm so sure. Somethings going to happen. Kanata.

Wait! What's that? What's this in my vision?

Oh no. Idiot, LOOK! NO!!

* * *

I suddenly heard a loud and beeping sound of a vehicle. I looked to my right and--

* * *

"KANATA!" I screamed, opening my eyes, my breathing labored and heavy.

"Miyu, what's wrong?" Christine asked, obviously worrying.

"Huh? Nothing, I just had a bad feeling. I--" I said, fainting on my chair.

"Miyu? Oi, Miyu!" Christine shouted. She turned to Mr. Deer-san. "Let's bring her home! Call Kanata and the others on the way!"

"Yes, Ms. Christine," he said, bowing and turning away.

Christine turned her attention on me and shook me with full force. "Come on, Miyu! Wake up!"

Mr. Deer-san returned and carried Miyu to the limousine. He drove Miyu and Christine, who was fanning Miyu, back to the Saionji temple. He flipped open his cellphone and called everyone.

"Ms. Christine?" he said.

"Hm?" she mumbled, not stopping fanning to look at Mr. Deer-san.

"It seems that I can't seem to contact Mr. Saionji. He isn't answering his phone."

"What? That's impossible! He said that he'll answer no matter what!"

"Well, he's not answering at all, Ms. Christine."

"Could it be--?"

Christine looked at Miyu with wide eyes. _What was she seeing when she closed her eyes?_, she though to herself. _What happened to Kanata? I have a bad feeling about this. Something terrible must have happened. But what?_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: OMG! What has happened to our leading male? Is he still... gulp...alive? Uwah! Sorry for the cliffhanger by the way... I just can't help suspense when I'm making all the suspense... :P**

**Please don't get mad at me! I still have other chapters in mind, ya know!**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter! Reviews are welcomed but please no swearing! :)**

**PS: Thanks for reading and please review (but only if you want to!)**

**PPS: Thanks for all the reviews people! ;)**

**PPPS: Sorry, if it's a bit rushed... I hate this chapter by plot and by scenario placement!**


End file.
